Gambling With Love
by Frosty117
Summary: Annabeth Chase has a bad track record when it comes to love- she's broken off three engagements. After realizing that marriage just isn't for her, a black raven haired bachelor betting on love also enters the picture. What will happen with the blonde haired beauty and the black haired bachelor as they gamble with love? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Annabeth POV

"Love is like a gamble but I'll take my chance and roll the dice."

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or plot of PJO. I just own this story plot.

Is it every little girl's dream to find their prince charming and get married? If you said yes, then you're right. Anyways, I take that back. You're wrong. You must be asking "why?". Well, I'm that one special case where everything is different. Don't understand what I mean? Let me explain a little further. I'm not like most girls. In fact, I've always been the odd ball in everything (especially when it comes to love). You might be wondering where I'm going with this, but whatever. Let's start at the beginning of high school where everything was just **perfect** (note the sarcasm).

I've never had a "real" boyfriend until I graduated college. "What do you mean by _real_ boyfriend, girl? Are you some type of nerd that couldn't "get some" in high school?" is what may be running through your mind as you read my story. Well to answer those questions, yes I've never had a _real _boyfriend and I was a nerd, From elementary school to graduating college, I've been at the top of my class. Straight A's, perfect attendance, perfect GPA, valedictorian- you name it, I had it. However, I was really unattractive throughout middle school. My blonde hair was frizzy 24/7. My eyes were covered with black wide framed glasses. I was glued to the latest history book that my mom had bought for me. Also, I had the typical braces up until sophomore year. Sophomore year I transitioned out of my middle-school awkward stage and I decided to break out of my shell and try out some sports. I tried out for basketball- I got hit in the head countless times. I tried out for softball- some girl hit me with a bat on purpose. I tried out for the swim team- I drowned and a phobia then developed. I tried out for volleyball- I fell in love with it and became the lead setter. I also tried out for track- a passion grew. From there on out, I dedicated all of my well-being to volleyball and track (most of the time going to track) - the two sports where my love life began.

At the conference meet, I was practicing hurdles with the guys when my first boyfriend, Travis Stoll, ran into me literally. He had the side swept blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and whitest smile I had ever seen. He bought me a coffee as an apology and we hit it off. We stayed together up until high school graduation. As I stood in front of my peers and their families finishing up my speech, the crowd busted into applause. Before walking off stage, Travis proposed to me in front of everybody. Being under the pressure, I panicked and said yes. From that point on everything was great, however I was unhappy. I broke the engagement off before heading off to New York University. I felt kind of bad but he told me "the feeling was mutual."

Fast forward to freshman spring semester, I ran into Travis's twin brother Connor. Connor looked similar to Travis, but he was a lot funnier (don't tell Travis I said that haha). He was such a sweetheart by surprising me with flowers, dates, meals, and gifts. On our six month anniversary (which happened to fall on Thanksgiving that year), he proposed to me in front of our families at our families' Thanksgiving dinner. Being under pressure again, I panicked and said yes. Two months into the engagement, I did it, you guessed it- broke it off. Fast forward one last time to spring semester of my sophomore year, I developed a relationship with my third boyfriend Luke Castellan.

While running one beautiful spring morning at Central Park, I ran into Luke (pun intended.) He had the prettiest eyes I had ever seen- electric blue. We went out for breakfast and coffee that morning and let's just say I thought we hit off again. He swooped me off my feet as our relationship grew stronger. Betting on love at that point, I knew he was the one. He took me to this beautiful fall theater and proposed to me. Note that it was just us and I felt relaxed and sure of the future we would have together I said yes. Fast forward to our wedding day (which is today), this is where I realized where gambling with love will get you (literally). My name is Annabeth Chase is where the craziest chapter of my love story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Annabeth POV

"Love is like pi - irrational, natural, and important."

Disclaimer: I don't own the character or plot to PJO. I just own the story line.

This was it. This was the day. Well not the day you're probably thinking of- my wedding day? Nope, not at all. Today is the last day that I am a single bachelorette (or so I thought). Today I get to relax as a single woman before tomorrow's hectic events. Looking over at my clock on the nightstand, I saw that I overslept about thirty minutes later than I usually do. Well, it's only 9:00 A.M. it's not going to kill anyone right? Besides, today is my day to live the single life one last time. Even though I was late waking up, I decided to be lazy for a little while. I walked over to my bedroom window and opened the drapes. Bright rays of sunshine began to spill into the room the moment I opened them. I stood in front of the window and soaked up the sunshine for a good five minutes before I was interrupted.

"GOOD MORNING ANNIE." Thalia yelled in my room. I turned around and shot a glare at her. In return she shot me a glare similar to mine. Oh how great it is to have her as a best friend. "Just so you know Annie I need you to sexy yourself up for your bachelorette party tonight." She said with a smile on her face. Once again I shot her another glare.

"Thalia, I told you I did not want a bachelorette party before the wedding. I'm perfectly okay with a quiet girl's night in." I stated firmly. She looked at me and smirked. She knows that I know better than to argue with her.

"Come on Annie, it's your last day living the single lady life. Besides, if you like it then you shoulda put ring on it" she sang. "And let me tell you something: Luke sure as hell did a great job by putting a ring on such a fine, sexy single lady." I facepalmed at that moment. Not only did she just sing a Beyonce reference, she painted my face a deep shade of pink by recognizing Luke and I's engagement. It is so great to have Thalia as a best friend.

Now I know better than to tell Thalia my wishes; she will do whatever pleases her (not in a bad way of course.) That's just how she is; whatever Thalia wants is what Thalia gets. Even though she drives me crazy sometimes, she is one of the best friends I've had while growing up and I love her to death. You must be wondering who this Thalia chick is. Well, let me describe her to you. Thalia and I are polar opposites. While I have the long princess blonde curls, she has the short, choppy midnight black hair. Her eyes are opposite of mine as well- while mine are a dark, stormy grey color, her's are an electric vibrant blue. When you first look at her, she may appear scary with her black hair and electric blue eyes, but she's just the opposite of that- a true friend once you get to know her. Usually her normal everyday attire consists of black skinny jeans, her signature "Death to Barbie" t-shirt, black and silver chunky bracelets, and worn converse. She comes from a torn family. Her father Zeus was never there for her during her childhood while her famous actress mother, Greta Grace, died of alcoholism when Thalia was eight. All in all, she's different on the inside even though she does not let it show through the outside.

"So get your butt out of bed and get ready for today. Because you know why? It is my job as maid of honor to make sure you have a kick-ass last day as a single lady with your best friends and bridesmaids." she announced proudly. I smiled at her. I know she is right, but please don't tell her that I said that. She would never EVER let me live that down.

"You know what Thalia, you're right for once. Let's have a fun day today and invite all the girls to my apartment and party it up today." I said. As I got up, Thalia reached over and punched me in the arm.

"Hey what the hell was that for?" I asked while rubbing my arm quickly.

"That is for not listening to me and for also being a great best friend. Love you Annie." she said proudly. I reached over and grabbed her in a great big bear hug. "Can't breath Annabeth. Please let go." she said as her face turned red. I smirked and began to prepare for today's events.

***********LATER THAT DAY AT ANNABETH'S BACHELORETTE PARTY **************

** "**Who is ready to party it up for Annabeth's last day of freedom?!" Thalia yelled. I looked around the room at the group of girls. Each one went crazy- some whooped, hollered, clapped, or did their own little thing. Each of the girls grabbed a bottle of wine and opened them at the same time. From what I could tell, this could get wild and crazy. I was completely okay with that.

"Annabeth it's time to get crazy and let loose. You are the last single lady in our group of friends to get married. Hopefully this one won't fall through!" Silena said. Silena is another of my best friends. Her mom is Aphrodite and she comes from a rich socialite family. We have known each other since preschool. She is your typical girly-gossip queen-girl. She may not be book smart, but when it comes to fashion and romance, she aces all the tests. Silena has long, smooth, brown hair, a heart shaped face, ruby red lips, light pink cheeks, and cerulean blue eyes. Her husband, Charles Beckendorf, is one of Luke's best friends. Her fashion and romance obsession can get annoying after a while, but she's a great friend.

While I'm introducing Silena to you, let me tell you about the others. Overall I am close to five girls: Thalia, Silena, Piper, Katie, and Rachel. I've already told you about Thalia and Silena. Piper is another great friend. She comes from a famous family as well. She and Silena are half sisters. Piper's dad is famous actor Tristan McLean. Her chocolate brown hair is usually in two braids that frame her face and bring out her color changing eyes (sometimes her eyes can be brown, blue or green. Cool right?). Piper has currently tied the knot with Thalia's brother Jason Grace. That's basically Piper, now on to Katie. Katie has brownish-blondish hair that is usually styled into a shoulder length bob. I believe her emerald green eyes is the unique focal point of all. Katie Gardner Stoll has been one of my best friends throughout college. Ironically we went to high school together but did not speak to each other. We did not become best friends until we were roommates in college. After my breakup with Travis somewhat hit me at the beginning of the fall semester, she provided me guided support. As I let it go, Travis and Katie's relationship developed into a marriage. Even though she married Travis Stoll (my ex from high school) in the past month, we both managed to become best friends. Finally, there's Rachel. If you see a head of red, curly frizzy hair and striking green eyes, then that's Rachel. Rachel comes from an ordinary family like me. She and I have known each other since middle school but did not become good friends until junior year. Throughout middle school she bullied Thalia, Silena, Katie, and I constantly. She was always the popular head cheerleader in high school. However when she was kicked off the squad and everyone turned against her, we took her in with open arms. As she became one of us, she began to develop a great talent for painting and art. As she finished high school, her parents supported her dreams and pushed her to do her very best. Even though we did not go to the same college, she went to a prestigious art school and we kept in touch.

"Okay guys, before we get drunk and this gets crazy you need to remember we have my rehearsal dinner tonight. Please don't get too wild and crazy. I'm stressed enough as it already is." I played off as I rubbed my temples. Everyone nodded and started to drink some wine. I'm glad that they haven't caught on yet. If you haven't noticed, I'm starting to get cold feet the day before my wedding. Isn't that great? As everyone enjoyed themselves with food, wine, and conversation, I walked outside to get some fresh air.

While Annabeth was outside, the rest of the bridal party decided to have a small conversation.

"You guys, I can't believe we're all officially going to be married after tomorrow! Can you believe that?!" Silena squealed while bouncing up and down.

"Silena, you know I'm not married and I don't plan to get married." Thalia stated in a firm voice. Rachel laughed and agreed.

"At least you can get a boyfriend Thalia, I would kill to have Connor chase me like a lovesick puppy!" Rachel pointed out. Thalia looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"RED, are you sure you're okay? But other than that, you can have Connor. I don't like the guy." Thalia replied.

"Guys, stop worrying about your love lives and let's just celebrate Annabeth's wedding experience. Speaking of the bride, where is she at?" Piper asked. Everyone turned around and realized that she was not present.

"She's outside guys. Let's surprise her with some gifts!" Rachel exclaimed. As the group of girls gathered the gifts and made their way outside, I sat on my balcony and pulled a locket out of my pocket. I opened the locket and analyzed the picture of my brother Malcolm and I. You probably don't know who Malcolm is do you? Well, he's the one and only person besides Thalia that I can connect with on a family level. When I was a child, my mother Athena and my father Frederick were heads over heels for each other. My brother Malcolm and I were not that close. One day when I was nine and I came home from school, I found my mom and dad having one of the worst arguments. The arguments began when I was seven. As Malcolm and I got older, the love in the house disappeared. The "hello's, how was school, and I love you's" became estranged in the Chase household. I realized that one day our parents' relationship had finally ended one day when I came home to see Malcolm, Athena, and Frederick all seated around the kitchen table. However, being the little kid, I expected them to have everything worked out and perfect just the way it was before the mess started. Just like before, I was wrong.

_"Mommy! Daddy! We get to have a family dinner together! I am so happy! You finally worked everything out. We get to be a big happy family! We can all live happily ever-" _I stopped speaking right there when I saw the suitcase at my dad's side.

_"Annabeth, mommy and daddy are not staying together. Daddy is moving." _Malcolm explained. I still did not comprehend that daddy was leaving forever.

_"Yay! We can move to New York City and I can be a princess finally! I am going to go pack now!" _Before I could move, Frederick dipped down and scooped me up into a hug.

_"I love you daddy. I love you mommy." _Mommy pulled me aside and said "Daddy is leaving for a while."Still not understanding, I tried to pack up my stuff again. After he released me, Malcolm pulled me aside as dad got up, grabbed his suitcase, and walked out the front door. As my nine year old brain finally put the pieces together, I started to cry. I ran out of Malcolm's arms out of the apartment and towards my dad. Little did I know, not only was he gone for a while, our family was gone forever. As Malcolm and I grew older and closer, he purchased my locket for my sweet 16. Malcolm was not only a brotherly figure, but he was a fatherly figure to me. Let's get back to the story now.

While everyone enjoyed themselves, I thought to myself "I finally got to get away from the wedding madness. I love Luke, my girls, and all but I'm just not ready for marriage." Hearing a door open and giggles, I turned around and saw my bridal party join me.

"Time for you to open up presents Annie!" Piper said. I chuckled and opened her gift first. Inside the box was a set of embroidered blue and silver bedsheets.

"Thanks for the bedsheets Piper." I said. She smiled and nodded her head. I opened Silena's gift next. Wrapped in pink and red wrapping paper was a brown wooden jewelry box. After opening her gift, I opened Rachel's gift. Rachel's gift was embroidered towels.

"I hope you like them. You can also remove the embroidery just in case something goes wrong." she chuckled. Oh how she knows yet she doesn't know. That is my life haha. Lastly was Thalia's gift. Her gift was one of Luke and mine's engagement photos in a snow globe.

"Dang girl, you sure know how to gift." I laughed. Everyone smiled and enjoyed themselves. After opening gifts and finalizing details for the big day, Annabeth decided to call it a day and relax.

"I hope I can go through with this wedding tomorrow." she said to herself as she fell asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and thanks for your time.**


End file.
